


Not Our War

by TheCheeseCat



Category: World of Warcraft, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Developing Friendships, Gen, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Bonding, Team Bonding, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCheeseCat/pseuds/TheCheeseCat
Summary: After getting pulled into the war torn world of Azeroth, Choromatsu and his brothers are enlisted into a war between the steadfast Alliance, and the battle hardened Horde. None of them really have any knowledge of how to fight in a battle, but with the help of other heroes of the Alliance, they might be able to help win this war and find a way home, that is if Azeroth doesn't die on them first!





	1. The Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm like super pumped for Battle for Azeroth and I like bleeding Osomatsu-san into everything I love so I thought I'd start a story about these shitty NEETs trying to survive on Azeroth. I'm playing the game and writing along as I go, so some things I don't know yet, and this is very much a work in progress. Aoife is actually a character from another WoW fic of mine, so she'll tend to be very meta about things, just as a warning!

This all started because of Choromatsu.

 

“Oi, Choromatsu. Would you turn the light off already? We’re trying to sleep.” Osomatsu said with a loud yawn as he stared over in his brother’s direction.

“Just one more chapter.” he muttered, sticking his nose farther into the book. Todomatsu sat up, looking at the book he was so engrossed in. Normally, Choromatsu would be reading light novels about cute girls going on adventures, but this book seemed different. The cover was much darker, had a picture of an orc and a human knight going toe to toe in battle.

“That’s not what you normally read.” said Todomatsu. “What’s that book about?”

Choromatsu glanced up from the book, looking back over the cover. “Oh, this? My friend let me borrow it. It’s a book about a war-torn world that’s dying and it’s up to the heroes to save it while waging a war on the opposing faction.”

“Picking up a new genre?” Karamatsu said, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. “Sounds like a grand adventure, it’s good to broaden your interests.”

“I wasn’t gonna read it,” Choromatsu snorted out. “but my friend insisted it was a good book. Plus it’s really starting to grow on me.”

“Well whatever, finish it up so we can go to bed.” Osomatsu grunted out, turning around so his back was facing the light.

“Alright, alright.” sighed Choromatsu, closing the book and getting up so he could turn off the light. Once he was settled back into bed, he closed his eyes, but his thoughts kept drifting back to the book.

It really was weird, this kind of fantasy adventure wasn’t something he normally read, but he couldn’t help but keep his eyes glued to the book. What a magical world it sounded like, Azeroth. Full of elves and orcs, magical battles and treasures to collect. He almost wished he could experience the adventure for himself. Anything that was better than sitting at home all day trying to figure out what to do.

As he began to drift off to sleep, the last thoughts on his mind were the stories told of a powerful mage, Jaina Proudmore.

 

“ _Our world's dyin', Choromatsu. I can hear Azeroth's voice, but she needs more than her speaker. She needs her champion. Ye' need ta' wake up, lad. Please . . . save our world!”_

 

Choromatsu’s eyes snapped open as he gasped out, staring at the ceiling as he broke into a cold sweat. What the hell was all that about? Who’s voice was that? Wait-- His eyes shifted around the room, realizing that. . . this wasn’t his bedroom. Quickly he sat up, looking around at the sights around him. It looked like he was in some kind of infirmary, five other beds surrounding him, all occupied. He squinted his eyes, trying to make sense of where he was.

“Oh good, you’re finally awake.” a voice spoke out, causing Choromatsu to jerk in surprise.

“A-Awake? W-Who--” he began, until his eyes fell on the sight of a woman sitting beside his bed. She looked like she’d rather be anywhere else but there, honey colored eyes hooded as she stared at him. She had long golden hair, and wore robes of white and gold.

“It’s alright.” she sighed out, suddenly coming to a stand. “I’ll tell you who I am later. Right now we need to wake up your friends so we can get this party going.”

Choromatsu looked over to the beds beside him again, squinting once more once he started recognizing the others. It was his brothers, thought they weren’t dressed in their pajamas like they had gone to bed in, instead they wore different kinds of armor. Osomatsu and Karamatsu were dressed in plate armor, which probably was really uncomfortable. Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu, and Todomatsu’s armor was a little more lighter, Ichimatsu and Jyushimatsu looking to be wearing leather while Todomatsu’s armor seemed to be made of metals but still light.

Finally, he looked down at himself, seeing himself wearing robes that seemed to shimmer slightly with magical power. What the . . . where were they? What happened?

“Um, excuse me . . . miss?” Choromatsu began, tugging at his robe. The woman had wandered over to Osomatsu’s bed, starting to shake him with an even more irritated look.

“Hmm?” she responded, looking over towards Choromatsu.

“What . . . where is this place?”

“Where is. . .” she started to speak, standing upright fully and squinting slightly at the male before turning her head away as he expression struggled to remain neutral. Five gold this guy was from another world. First that one kid and now these guys. Well, that was a story best told in another time, really.

Now that she was turned away, Choromatsu’s eyes were starting to wander. She was muttering to herself about something while he looked her over, taking in the sight of those shapely hips and a perfect figure. So maybe he didn’t know where he was but this was okay, if he got to be around such a beautiful woman.

“Alright.” The woman suddenly turned around to face him once more, hands on her hips. “I guess I owe you a name, and then you gotta answer some questions for me. I swear if Anduin did this on purpose. . .”

Anduin? Choromatsu had heard that name before, or at least he thought he did. His mind was still in a fog, and he was struggling just to keep up with what was going on here.

“My name is Aoife, it’s not pronounced the way it’s spelled. Ee-fah. Alright? I am a mage of the Alliance and right now you and your friends are recovering in the infirmary at Stormwind keep. According to some witnesses, you guys passed out when trying to contain the powers of Azerite in Azeroth’s wound. Not sure how six champions can’t handle a little Azerite but maybe it was a big dose, I don’t know.”

Mage of the Alliance, Azeroth, Anduin. . . these words were starting to string memories together. Choromatsu’s eyes suddenly widened. He . . . They were in the world in his book! But how!? He must have been dreaming, this had to have been a dream! He wasn’t a mage, he was just a normal human adult that lived in Japan with his five brothers. He must of looked in deep concentration, because Aoife was suddenly snapping her fingers in his face to get his attention.

“Answer my questions now.” she demanded, and Choromatsu sat up ridged, smiling nervously as sweat began to pour out from every pore on his body. He forgot he’d have to answer anything she wanted. Oh, what did she want to know?!

“A-Alright!” he squeaked out.

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

Choromatsu lowered his gaze as he tried to remember. He . . . he went to bed. But Aoife said that they had been trying to contain some power. Should he just go along with that story? Or should he tell the truth. If this was a dream, he wanted to live it out as long as he could! Maybe he shouldn’t mingle reality with his fantasy world. He drew in a low breath, ready to speak.

“I remember--”

“I can’t move. I CAN’T MOVE! HELP!”

Choromatsu whipped his head towards the sound of Osomatsu’s voice, watching as his eldest brother was struggling to sit upright in his suit of armor. Aoife watched as well, looking like a mixture between irritated and amused.

“Looks like number two is awake.” she said. Osomatsu continued to struggle, obviously not used to the weight of the armor he was wearing.

“Idiot, just sit up!” Choromatsu snapped out.

“I can’t! It feels like my body is being held down by a pair of--” Osomatsu started, but before he could even get anything else out, Choromatsu rocketed off the bed and slapped his hand over his brother’s mouth, grabbing at his shoulder and helping him sit up. Aoife’s gaze continued to watch them, once again her mind pointing out there was no way these guys were from here. And she got stuck with displaced people again. How fun.

“Ugh, my head.” The shifting of chain mail was heard as Todomatsu sat up, holding his head, and one by one, the brothers were starting to emerge from their slumbers.

“What’s going on?” asked Karamatsu, easily sitting up and running his hand down his plate armor. Aoife gave them a half lidded stare. Yeah, this wasn’t the first time she’s had to deal with this. Time to start from the beginning.

“Okay all of you.” she sighed. “Line up over there and I’ll try to explain things. Quickly now, we don’t have much time.”

The brothers all looked at each other, then soon urged themselves off of the beds, lining up in their normal formation. Aoife placed her hands behind her back, starting to walk back and forth in front of them as if she was a drill sergeant. Finally, she stopped at the head of the line, Osomatsu.

“What’s your name?” she asked.

“Osomatsu.”

“Osomatsu, you are part of a class called a Warrior. Depending on what you prefer, you can either hit things with a sword or block them with a shield. It’s a fairly simple class, really.”

“Woah! I get to hit things?!” Osomatsu gasped out, smiling wide and feeling at his side for a weapon. Fortunately, it didn’t seem like he had one at the moment.

“Yes.” Aoife continued. “Your weapons have all been put aside for now while you recover, you’ll get them later.”

Next, Aoife stepped in front of Karamatsu, and was immediately greeted with bishonen eyes and a smoldering look. She almost couldn’t believe this guy already and they had just met.

“Name.”

“My name floats on the breeze of a cool summer’s day. It is whispered, gently caress--”

“She said your name, Shittymatsu.” Ichimatsu hissed out, glaring down the line at him.

“Of course, I’m just giving a presentation to a lady of utmost beauty.” Karamatsu said, grinning back at his brother before turning his attention back to the mage. She was glaring at him in almost the same manner Ichimatsu had.

“A-Ah, Karamatsu.”

“Karamatsu . . . you all have similar names don’t you?” she snorted out. “Anyway, you are known as a class called Paladin. You are a champion of the Light, and very versatile. You can aid your allies by protecting them with a shield, healing their wounds with the power of the Light. Or, you can be like barbarian over here and hit things with a sword too.”

“Karamatsu! We can hit things with a sword together!” Osomatsu called out, practically beaming. Both Aoife and Choromatsu just stared at the two of them as Karamatsu nodded with a small “Heh.”

Aoife moved down the line, in front of Choromatsu, who’s attention went directly to her.

“A-Ah. My n-name is C-Choromatsu.” he stammered out, already getting nervous in her presence. Gosh she was so beautiful. It was amazing that he was still able to speak normally in front of her.

“Choromatsu, you are known as a class called Mage, we are powerful wielders of magic, our knowledge of the arcane allows us to cast simple and complicated spells, and our focuses can go either into Frost, Fire, or pure Arcane.”

Choromatsu nodded quickly in understanding, but in reality, he didn’t know the first thing about casting any magic! He was too afraid to ask at the moment. She probably already thought they were a bunch of idiots! Aoife moved down the line again, stopping in front of the leather clad Ichimatsu, who seemed to shrink down under her gaze.

“Ichimatsu.” he spilled out before she even had a chance to ask.

“Right, Ichimatsu. You are known to be part of the class called Rogue. While most of your fellow class tend to stick to the shadows and fight unnoticed, sometimes Rogues will take a head on approach. Daggers, swords, whatever you feel comfortable using, use it to stabby stab at people from the dark.”

Ichimatsu looked down at his hands. He’d have to actually fight? He gulped a little, giving a small nod in understanding. Like the rest of his brothers, he really had no idea how to use weapons. Sure he could throw punches, but this was different, it was dangerous! Aoife stepped in front of the next brother, Jyushimatsu, who suddenly gave her a salute.

“Jyushimatsu!” he rang out, before she could even ask. This seemed to be a pattern. Aoife blinked when she noticed the sleeves of his outfit were far too long, so she quietly reached out to try and roll them up. She did each arm, then stood back with a smile as she looked over her work.

The sleeves just fell back over his hands again.

“. . . Jyushimatsu. You are known as a Monk. This is a very hands on, physical class. They are masters of martial arts, and can aid their allies by healing with the power of Chi, protecting them with their body, or adding to the fight with their powerful attacks. You basically punch and kick things.”

“Ah! I can do that!” Jyushimatsu bounced on his feet.

“Good.”

Finally, she stopped in front of Todomatsu, who seemed mildly concerned about his armor. He looked up when the mage was in front of him, and quickly fell into line.

“My name is Todomatsu.” he proclaimed.

“Todomatsu, geeze you guys actually have the same names almost, what are you, bothers?”

“Oh absolutely no--” he began, only to wither under the intense stare of his brothers.

“Right.” Aoife continued. “Last but not least, you are part of a class known as Hunter. With their animal companions, Hunters are great allies. They can fight with either a gun or a bow, or for the ones who prefer to get up close and personal, a polearm will do the trick too.”

“I have a pet?” asked Todomatsu.

“I’m sure you do.” Aoife responded, stepping away from them finally. “Most likely it’s at the stables right now. You can look for it later.”

“Do I have to take care of it?” Todomatsu said almost with a look of disgust. Aoife just gave him a blank stare. How were these guys even real? Come to think of it, they were all pretty calm for someone who just woke up in another world. Maybe she was wrong? Had they actually been in Azeroth the entire time?

“Anyway, if you are all feeling well enough, King Anduin has requested your presence in the throne room to discuss our next steps.” said, Aoife, turning around and starting to walk towards the door. “I suggest you all learn how to handle yourselves in front of royalty because if you do anything I will castrate you. On. The. Spot.”

Each of them looked back at her with fear, covering their crotches.

“Don’t keep my king waiting.” she grumbled out, heading out of the infirmary. “You’ll have to answer to me, personally.”

“. . . She’s a little scary.” said Ichimatsu, and Jyushimatsu nodded rapidly in agreement.

“How are you all not freaking out right now?” Choromatsu finally said. “Did you hear what she said? We’re on Azeroth!”

“That’s that world you talked about in your book last night, right?” Osomatsu asked while searching around the room. “This place is cool! Why would I freak out?”

“Because this “world” is a fictional world from a BOOK!” snapped Choromatsu. “We shouldn’t even be here!”

“Relax, this is probably a big dream.” said Karamatsu, following after the eldest brother. They were looking for their weapons. “I say we take this opportunity to go on a grand adventure!”

So they all thought this was a dream too. That helped Choromatsu calm down a bit. It wasn’t just him. “Yeah, you’re right. This could be fun.”

“Look guys! I found our stuff!” Jyushimatsu called out from the other side of the room. He stood beside a large trunk that was full of various weapons, taller ones leaning against the wall. Each of them headed over, looking over what was inside.

Osomatsu reached for a large sword, underestimating it’s weight and nearly losing it to the floor. Karamatsu of course grabbed a short sword and shield that matched the colors of his armor, while Choromatsu grabbed the only staff leaning against the wall. It glowed with arcane power, and he had to stop and marvel at it for a moment. Wow, would he even be able to wield such power?

Ichimatsu reached into the chest to pull out two daggers, searching his person for a place to put them, while Jyushimatsu was already slipping on a pair of fist weapons, flexing his fingers in them before those sleeves covered his hands once more. Finally, Todomatsu pulled a bow from against the wall, looking it over. There was a quiver of arrows next to it, and he looked over the weapons as if he was trying to figure out how to properly use them on his own.

Once they were all equipped, Choromatsu looked towards the exit.

“We should probably head out to see the king, then.” he said, only to take a quick step backwards when Osomatsu carelessly swung his sword through the air. “OI! WOULD YOU WATCH IT?!”

“Alright! Lets go meet the king! I wanna see Aoife again!” Osomatsu called out, slinging the weapon over his shoulder and marching for the door. The rest of the brothers followed, all except Choromatsu, who was finally starting to realize something.

“. . . We’re all gonna die here, aren’t we?”


	2. Setting Sail

By the time Choromatsu caught up with his brothers, they were standing in the hall, surrounded by guards. Osomatsu’s hands were in the air, sword at his feet while everyone else was huddled behind him. Really? What the hell did they do in the . . . what, two seconds he was thinking to himself?!

“Ah, excuse me!” Choromatsu called out. “We were told to meet up with the king!”

“Your friend here needs to be sent back to the barracks and learn how to handle his sword better than a toddler.” one of the guards growled out.

“The safety of the king is our highest priority right now,” said another. “If he poses a threat, we cannot let him in.”

Choromatsu groaned, smacking his hand to his face. Idiot older brother. They hadn’t been here an hour and he already got himself in trouble.

“I’m sorry.” he began, reaching out and grabbing Osomatsu by his shoulder to yank him back. “He’s just an idiot, but he’s not a threat.”

“Auch! Choromatsu!” Osomatsu struggled, fighting against him. “I didn’t do anything wrong! I was just swinging it around!”

“You don’t swing your weapon in A KING’S CASTLE!” Choromatsu snapped back.

“Are you guys done?” Aoife’s voice rang out, causing the boys and the guards to step back.

“Lady Aoife.” one of the guards bowed. “The warrior here was--”

“Yeah, I don’t care.” she said, simply brushing him off. “Anduin has requested audience with these champions, so we gotta get going. Like now.”

“Aoife!” Osomatsu chimed, ripping himself away from Choromatsu and clunking over to her. He hand shot out, pushing against Osomatsu’s forehead to keep him at a distance.

“Come on, I’m taking this ragtag bunch with me.”

* * *

 

The throne room was bustling with other heroes and guards, and in the center was a table with a map laid out over it. At the head of the table was a young man in regal looking armor, blonde hair and eyes focused on the map before him. Around him were a few other more official looking people, and when when their presence was made known, the man at the head of the table looked up, and a smile graced his features.

“Aoife, you brought our champions. Thank you.” he said, standing upright.

“You have your hands full with these ones, Anduin.” Aoife replied, hooded gaze locked on the king.

Anduin blinked, turning to look to the six. They certainly looked like they had seen better days.

“I’m glad to see you up and about, champions.” Anduin sighed a little. “We were worried you wouldn’t wake up.”

“I wasn’t.” Aoife scoffed.

Anduin looked to the mage, brows furrowed a moment before motioning with his hand for the brothers to come closer. “Everyone is here. What news do you bring, Spymaster?”

One of the men surrounding the table stepped up, bowing before the king before he spoke.

“Recently, Horde agents broke into the Stockades and freed two Zandalari prisoners.” he began. “A princess, and a prophet.”

“Choromatsu-niisan.” Todomatsu whispered as he leaned in towards his brother. “Do you know what they’re talking about?”

Closing his eyes, Choromatsu tried to think back to the book. He remembered reading about the Stockades, but the other things weren’t ringing a bell. “I didn’t get too far into the book. I know the Stockades is Stormwind’s prison system.”

“Stormwind?” asked Karamatsu.

“Yes, that’s the name of this city.” Choromatsu responded, before bringing his finger up to his mouth to get them to be quiet.

“I’m aware.” said Anduin. “What of the eight warships we sent in pursuit?”

“Only one returned.” said the Spymaster, his expression growing hardened. “Survivors say they encountered strange and terrifying magics. And a massive Zandalari fleet.”

“Impossible!” one of the other men spoke out, a tall, fierce looking man with silver hair. “It’s one of Sylvanas’ tricks. It has to be. . .”

It was then when another at the table began to move, a young woman with snowy white hair with a section of blonde. She began walking towards a haggard looking sailor that was hunched on the floor of the throne room, and began conjuring up a spell above him.

“Jaina,” said the Spymaster. “perhaps you could help us see what this survivor has witnessed.”

Aoife had inched herself closer to Anduin in the time during the talk, her arms crossed under her chest as she gave a disinterested look at the other mage. Choromatsu, meanwhile, had finally realized who the young woman was. Jaina! Jaina Proudmoore! Ah, she looked even more stunning than his imagination could come up with! Just look at the way she held herself, that beautiful long hair braided. He was already smitten with the mage.

“It’s a simple enough spell,” Jaina said, her concentration fully on the portal. “provided the subject is cooperative. Now, show us. Show us what happened.”

Everyone looked to the portal as a vision began to show. Rows of Zandalari ships were lined up, cannons aimed and ready. They fired into the sky, raining down fire upon the alliance ships. Seven of them had been directly hit and were sinking fast into the ocean, but the remaining ship, the one the sailor was on, quickly about faced and raced to sail in the opposite direction, away from the carnage.

The room fell quiet as the vision faded away along with the portal. Each of the boys were shocked in their own way, but Choromatsu looked more focused now than anything.

“If the Horde makes allies of the Zandalari,” Anduin finally spoke. “we won’t have the power to stop them.”

“Then we must make allies of our own.” said Jaina. “My people command the most powerful navy in all of Azeroth. If I could bring Kul Tiras back into the Alliance. . .”

“Jaina, you’re the reason they left the Alliance.” the silver haired man spoke as he glanced across the table at her. Choromatsu frowned, what did he mean by that? Were her people not here already?

“I believe it is. . .” said Anduin, in regards to Jaina’s claim. “and I believe you can. It will be difficult . . . and dangerous.”

“I will return with the fleet . . . or not at all.” said Jaina.

Aoife seemed to mutter something under her breath, but it wasn’t loud enough to be heard. However Anduin did, and he shot the other mage a stern look, causing her to blink, then sheepishly shrug her shoulders.

“Be careful, Jaina.” Anduin said as he looked back towards Jaina. “Light be with you.”

All of these places, words, they were starting to jumble together in Choromatsu’s mind. Kul Tiras? Jaina’s People? He was trying to peace it together.

“I must prepare my ship.” Jaina said after giving Anduin a curt nod. “Champions, meet me in the harbor when you are ready to depart.”

“O-Oh! Of course!” Choromatsu suddenly stammered out, watching as the mage teleported herself out of the throne room. Once she was gone, he let out a heavy sigh. Anduin finally turned his attention to the six champions once more, giving them a weary smile.

“I’m sure this is a lot to take in after having just woken up.” he said.

“Are we gonna ride on a boat?” Jyushimatsu chimed out.

“Yes. You see,” began Anduin. “Kul Tiras is the greatest naval power in Azeroth, and a former ally. But we've had little contact with them since Jaina's father, Lord Admiral Daelin Proudmoore, was defeated at Theramore.”

The bright eyes of the six began to fade a little as Anduin continued. “Many have criticized Jaina's decision that day, saying she believed so deeply in the promise of peace between the Alliance and Horde that she betrayed her own father. Perhaps she feels the time has come to atone for this.

Loath as I am to put Jaina in harm's way. . . Kul Tiras must join the Alliance.”

“They will do their best, my king.” Aoife said, as if she had the right to speak for them.

“Oh, I know they will. You will be going with them.” said Anduin, smiling at the mage beside him.

“Huh?”

“Aoife, you are a very powerful mage, and a veteran of battle.” said Anduin. You have saved this world countless times along with other heroes. I can think of no one better to send along with them.”

“UUUUGGH. . .” Aoife groaned out, suddenly letting herself lean dead weight against the king. “Fiiiiine.”

Anduin simply rolled his eyes a little and brought up a gauntlet hand to pat the side of the whining mage’s head. Like this was something normal between them. He looked to the silver haired man, smile on his face.

“So, Genn . . . how are your sea legs?”

“Hmph.” the man grunted out. “Sturdy as ever.”

“Take a 7th Legion vessel along as an escort.” said the king. “Secure a base of operations in Kul Tiras. Our plan must not fail. And please . . . look after Jaina.”

“As you wish.” said Genn, giving him a salute.

“And you, as well, Aoife.” Anduin turned as he spoke, looking to the other mage. “I know you are more than capable of handling yourself, but be careful as well.”

“Don’t worry, my king.” she said, a soft smile on her face. “I will come back to you unscathed.”

* * *

 

After the meeting closed up, Aoife began to lead the boys out of the keep. She was still a little irritated that she had to stick with them, but at least she was taking it like a champion that she was. Osomatsu and Karamatsu were chatting animatedly about the adventure to come forth, while Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu, and Todomatsu were observing their surroundings. Choromatsu was left walking alongside Aoife, and he finally spoke up.

“Lady Aoife?”

“Just call me Aoife, it’s fine.” she responded, not looking to him for now.

“Right, Aoife. Um, I’m pretty sure my brothers and I don’t know anything about fighting. Are you sure it’s a good idea for us to be going?”

“Honestly it’s not.” she snorted out, finally looking at him. “But Anduin sees some kind of potential in you, and he has dealt with people like you before. I trust his judgment.”

Choromatsu frowned a little, then looked down at his hands. He hadn’t even tried to use magic yet. He wasn’t sure if he could. But if a king believed in him, maybe he could try believing in himself. He smiled finally, gripping his hand into a determined fist.

“I will try my best to live up to his expectations.” he said, glancing to the mage beside him.

“When we board the ship, I’ll have look around and see if I can’t find someone to give you guys a crash course on your classes, since you all have seemed to forgotten how to fight.” said Aoife.

“I don’t need any training.” said Osomatsu, smug grin on his face. “How hard is it to swing a sword around?”

“You almost got us kicked out of the castle by swinging a sword around.” said Todomatsu. Osomatsu huffed, glaring off in the other direction.

“Alright boys.” the mage clapped her hands together in front of her. “Prepare yourselves to travel by sea. You’re going to want to steel yourselves for a long journey. Buy supplies, get your gear repaired, anything you might need for an extended travel.”

“How long is this trip going to take?” Ichimatsu asked, his half lidded stare locked on her.

“Hmm, not sure. At least a week probably.”

“A week?!” shouted Osomatsu. “Maaaan, can’t you just teleport us there like that other mage did to herself?”

“No.” said Aoife as her nose wrinkled into a sneer. “I have to already have prior knowledge of a location in order to teleport to it, and contrary to popular opinion, I haven’t been to Kul Tiras before.”

Osomatsu groaned out again, rolling his eyes and head to the side. His attention was brought back however when a small, heavy purse was dropped into his hands. He looked down at it before back up to Aoife, confused.

“I’m giving you each some gold to spend on supplies.” she said, dropping the next bag into Karamatsu’s hands. “You each get five hundred, spend it wisely.”

“Yay! Money!” Osomatsu quipped, gripping the bag tightly and rubbing his cheek against it. Choromatsu side eyed him with a squinted gaze as he accepted his bag.

“Don’t be dumb and spend it on stupid stuff, Osomatsu.” he warned, watching as the eldest was already walking off.

“Yeah yeah! Don’t worry! I’ll buy good stuff!” he sang out as he left. Choromatsu highly doubted that.

“You’ll probably want to buy a few potions and some first aid supplies.” suggested Aoife, jerking her thumb over her shoulder towards Karamatsu walking off. “He’s the only one of you lot that has any healing potential and it doesn’t look like he’s going down that route.”

Aoife handed the rest of them their money, but before Todomatsu could head off, she placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. “You’ll wanna pick up your pet at the stables before we leave, it’s located in the Old Town district.”

“Ah, okay.” Todomatsu said with a smile. But in reality he didn’t think he really needed to go get it. What did he need a pet for?

“Watch yourself in Old Town, it ain’t the most reputable area, but just mention my name and it should get you out of any trouble.”

That smile faded and he nodded his head slower this time. Great. He’d have to fight after all? He really didn’t want to do this.

* * *

 

Just as Aoife said, Todomatsu eventually made his way to Old Town, though he was looking around himself to keep himself aware. He had hidden his coin purse in his armor, and was clutching a paper map in his hands that he had gotten from the visitor center so he could navigate the city better. He could feel the eyes of others following him as he meekly walked the streets. He at least arrived at the stables without an incident, coming up to the fence as he looked in at all the stabled pets at one side, and the horses at the other.

“Hey there, champion.” the stable master spoke as she brought her attention from tending to one of the steeds. “What can I help you with?”

“Oh, I’m here to . . . pick up my pet.” Todomatsu hesitated. He didn’t even know what his pet’s name was, what it looked like. How was he gonna pick it out from a crowd?

“Oh! You’re the hunter that was brought into Stormwind Keep earlier? Yeah, she’s right in there!” The stable master pointed to a light orange fox with a pink bandanna around her neck. Ah, she was . . . kinda cute! Todomatsu stepped forward and smiled, patting at his knees to gain her attention. The fox lifted her head, and instantly got up, bounding over to her master, tail wagging away. Of course he smiled, petting her head before glancing to the woman once more to thank her.

“Thanks for taking care of her. Um . . . what name did I put her under?” He tried to think of an excuse to ask about the fox’s name. “I, uh, sometimes change it for . . . personal reasons.”

The woman gave him a confused look before pulling out a registry paper from her pocket. “Ah, Chiyo-chan.”

Chiyo-chan, huh? It sounded cute, definitely something he would name a pet. Todomatsu thanked the stable master once more before starting to head back into the Old Town district. He felt a little safer now that he wasn’t on his own.

“So, Chiyo-chan.” he began, the fox looking up at him as he spoke. “You’ll have to forgive your master. He’s . . . not entirely himself right now.”

Chiyo tilted her head, letting out a soft sound of confusion, which just caused Todomatsu to grin.

“Ah, you’re just an animal. It’s not like you understand.”

“Aye, but we do.”

“Eh?-- AH—MPH!”

Before he could even have a chance to react. Two large men grabbed Todomatsu from behind, covering his mouth and dragging him into the back alley behind them. The hunter was quickly thrown against the back wall, Todomatsu yelping out against the hand on his mouth.

“Alright, mate.” one of the men sneered as he leaned in close. “We know you got some goods so cough up the gold.”

Shaking his head quickly, Todomatsu muffled out an intelligible response, his eyes darting to the fox who kept trying to get herself between him and his assailant. How annoying, the man grunted and pushed the fox back each time she tried to squirm her way in, before finally glaring at his partner.

“Would you put a muzzle on his dog and get it out of here?” he snapped. The other man jumped, quickly moving to try and pick the fox up.

“Actually, foxes are part of the Vulpes genera. They're not dogs, but they're closely related!”

Both the first man and Todomatsu stared at him, the first brute squinting his eyes.

“Ya paid attention to yer lessons, didn’t ya?” said the first man. Todomatsu’s eyes went half lidded with a small annoyed look.

“Me mum was a good teacher.” the second man said, grinning and proud of himself. With him distracted, Chiyo was quick to go into action. She quickly jumped up, biting at the first man’s arm and causing him to cry out, dropping Todomatsu. The hunter hit the ground, dazed for a moment and watched as the fox dashed past him. Oh. OH! He quickly got to his feet and ran after her, running from the alley and on through to the canals.

The coast was clear, and Todomatsu knelt over, hands on his knees as he caught his breath. The short distance didn’t cause him to be out of wind, but rather the adrenaline rush that had spurred him to run. Chiyo sat on the ground at his feet, looking up at him with a swishing tail. Todomatsu frowned down at her, until his eyes suddenly filled with tears and he knelt down in front of her, arms quickly wrapped around her.

“THAT WAS SO SCARY!” he burbled out, clinging to the vulpine. “Let’s get out of here before that happens again!”

* * *

 

It was some time later when the boys began to make their way towards the docks. Choromatsu had done his shopping to be prepared, having bought a bag along with potions and first aid, just like Aoife had told them. Surprisingly Karamatsu had done the same, along with gaining what looked like new armor, but he said he simply asked someone called an enchanter to make his armor more “enchanting.” This apparently meant making every inch of his armor sparkle and shine.

Todomatsu was the third to show up, whining to his brothers about the dangerous encounter he had, while Chiyo quietly sat at his side, stoic and obedient. Lastly, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu, and Osomatsu brought up the rear. Jyushimatsu was holding Osomatsu above his head, a surprising feat since the guy was in heavy plate armor. The eldest brother was whining to be put down, and once they had reached the end of the dock, he was dropped onto the deck, Jyushimatsu and Ichimatsu glaring down at him.

“He did exactly what you told him not to do.” said Ichimatsu, crossing his arms.

“He gambled his money away!” chimed in Jyushimatsu.

“Why the hell are you telling on me!?” Osomatsu snapped at them both, dragging himself up to a stand. “I thought for sure that other warrior was gonna win in that duel!”

Choromatsu stared at the eldest brother with a deadpan expression, but it faded after a moment. Aoife had finally returned as well, walking up the dock, a small black cat with glowing green eyes and a witch’s hat on trotting at her side. Ichimatsu’s eyes automatically drew to it.

“Everyone here?” she asked, smile on her face.

“HAI!” Jyushimatsu called out, bringing a hand into the air.

“We’re all set.” said Choromatsu, brimming with pride at his preparations.

Aoife nodded and clapped her hands together in front of her. “Good, now get on the ship cause you’ve been keeping Lady Proudmoore waiting way too long. Not that I really care but, she’s impatient these days.”

“We’re ready to set sail for adventure!” Karamatsu cried out, Jyushimatsu cheering right along with him. Aoife soon was ushering them onto the ship, directing them up the plank. Once they were all on board, she was the last one to come aboard the ship. The plank was pulled away from the dock and the sails were unfurled to catch the winds.

“We’re heading out!” Called one of the sailors. Choromatsu stared over the edge of the boat as it began to pull away from the docks. They were really doing this, weren’t they? They were sailing on a ship across the sea, to some unknown land! Well, unknown to him. He couldn’t imagine what Kul Tiras was like. Jaina said it was the home of her people, right? The strongest navy fleet in all of Azeroth. Speaking of Azeroth, he hadn’t heard anything about the planet’s well being ever since that voice in his head the night before this all started. He wondered what would happen if it did die.

He was starting to think a little too heavy, and after a moment he pushed away from the ship’s railing, heading off under deck to join his brothers.


End file.
